The present invention is concerned with an adjustable bed.
The term "bed" as employed herein has been chosen for the sake of convenience; it is intended to encompass any type of adjustable furniture on which one may recline, for example regular beds, hospital beds, couches, chaises, and the like.
Adjustable beds of the type where different sections of the bed can be inclined relative to one another are already known. However, the fittings required to provide for the desired adjustability are very complicated and expensive. Moreover, these prior-art beds require in most instances considerable effort to adjust them from one position to another, and cannot be adjusted by a shifting in the weight of a person reclining on them. The installation and removal of the mechanism permitting the adjustments to be carried out, is in most instances cumbersome and time consuming.